Adjustments
by TiredisMN
Summary: written by a hopeless romantic. Wendy and Peter Pan love... based on the movie, but different. In present time, and I took some characters out.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Peter Pan, Wendy, ect... promise! :D I am writing this based on the movie. It is in present time. Same characters minus a few. Enjoy the story and PLEASE review! I love hearing feed-back, good or bad! Thanks for reading.**

**p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p**

Peter Pan. A boy living for adventure and fun destined to never grow up, living only in the stories told by sisters, brothers, mothers and fathers all over the world. This time, teenaged girl named Wendy Darling was telling the story to her young brother John just before bed time.

Almost done with the story, Wendy's voice was growing higher and higher. "Finally, with a mischievous gleam in his eye, Peter Pan raised his sword high above his head, not hesitating, and threw it down with as much force as he could to cut off the evil Captain Cook's -"

"WENDY!" Mrs. Darling yelled suddenly, bursting into the room. "What did I tell you about telling such graphic stories to John? Do you _want_ him to have nightmares for the next week?" She asked, her hands on her him.

"No, mother. It's just that this is his very favorite story, and he really says that the nightmares are worth it!" Wendy suddenly regretted saying that last part, and prepared for the next long lecture about how she had to be careful about what she says around him. Meanwhile, in some strange place many miles away, maybe many _universes _away in a strange place called Neverland, a teenager boy was lying underground on a soft bed of leaves in his warm underground home restlessly rolling back and forth, shifting constantly to find a comfortable position. Frustrated, the ledgened Peter Pan quickly sat up, making his head spin. He rubbed his dirty, callused hands over his freckled face, squeezing his eyes shut waiting for the unsettling dizziness to go away. He proceeded to pull his knees up to his chest, rapping his muscular arms around his strong legs. He looked around the quiet, dark sanctuary looking at his friends, the Lost Boys who he had taken from Earth when they were left behind.

Lately, he had been having a very hard time getting to sleep. He wasn't sure why he could never sleep anymore, he knew that he _definitely_ was getting tired of this insomnia. _Well... maybe if I visited Earth, and look for those left behind boys... but we hardly have anymore room in here... just in case. _But there was something else there... something he couldn't but his finger on. What was that feeling? While he flew through galaxies and clear of stars, he hit him mind wander, and it was driving his insane. What the heck was that strange feeling... like he was missing something? Never before had he felt something like this, and to feel it so suddenly, out of nowhere, was insanely annoying. Luckily he was finally silently gliding over England. It was late at night, but other than than Peter had no clue what day it was, what month, or what year, even. Time at never land got lost very quickly... not that it mattered, considering he went to those ghastly prison things calles schools. He was flying through a particularly nice neighborhood, when he saw just one house with bright light shining through the window. He heard stern discipling coming from the house, and being him, he was curious as to see what was going on. He landed silently on the window sill, and peered in. He saw a young girl with wavy brown hair spilling down her back in a while simple nightgown arguing with her mother.

"Wendy..."

"Mom. Listen!" Wendy interupted. "Really, those stories are not bad at all! All Peter Pan is about is a young boy that's never gonna grow up, that screws around with his friends land fighting pirates all day long! It's obviously nothing bad at all!" She shouted back, thinking it ridiculous to have to persuade her mother to let her tell this story of fake childish adventure. But, John did enjoy the story, which is the only reason she had been telling the story for all those years. On the window sill, Peter Pan was laughing quietly to his self, thinking how accurate the story she summed up to her mother actually was. _Maybe I should introduce myself to this Wendy girl... and give her more wonderful stories all about me!_ He thought to himself, feeling happy. He decided to wait for her mom to leave, so she wouldn't make Wendy stop the stories all together.

"Okay, Wendy, fine. But no more blood and gore. Okay?"

"Fine. Bye, Mom." Wendy mumbled as she led her mom to the door. "Well, John, I guess were gonna have to tone down the story..." she said as she turned around, only to find John sleeping soundly. _I guess mom's lecture put him to sleep... can't blame him. _Wendy sighed as she plopped down on her bed, and rubbed her eyes with the heels of her hand. Her mom sometimes...

Peter Pan watched her from the window, and then felt a pang of something strange in his stomach... something that made him want to run in her room and comfort her. _What the heck? _He thought to himself. _What am I feeling... I don't like it. Maybe this girl here is dangerous. Hm... _The more Peter thought about the strange girl, the more he decided going in there would be a bad idea. But why shouLD he be afriad of some silly girl? _I think I'll ask Tink about this... feeling. Obviously this girl is no danger to me... but just in case. That's right... I'll talk to Tink_. And with that, Peter flew off back to Neverland, leaving Wendy completly oblivious to the strange boy that had watched her though her window that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Peter Pan or Wendy. At all! **

**Hi readers! Like I said before, I love reviews! All greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading.**

**w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p**

Peter arrived back at Neverland in the morning, and he was very tired. _I think I'll sleep for a little while..._he thought sleepily to his self. He got back to his home, and quietly got into bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he feel asleep. He stayed in bed all day, feeling very lazy. He only got out of bed to eat dinner. But, after dinner, he called out for Tink.

"Tink! Tink!"

Right after he called out, he saw a stream of bright orange light speed through the forest, and stopped abruptly in front of him, leaving a 5 inch tall glowing fairy, with spiky blond hair, and a slim figure. There were lots of fairies on Neverland, but Peter didn't know anyone else that had their own fairy like him. Sometimes, he liked it. But other times... well... he knew that Tinkerbell wanted to be more than just friends with him. And _that_got really annoying. And even if he was interested, how they heck was it going to work out? He laughed at the thought, but then him mind went back to that Wendy girl, and he got that same weird feeling in his stomach.

Tink loved Peter, and she new that the feeling was not returned. But, she could dream, no? When she saw him standing there, she had to concentrate on not crashing. His messy, red-brown hair was standing in every direction, wearing leaves, and his small belt with just one dagger, and no shoes..

"Hey, Tink."

"Hi, Peter. How are you today?" She asked, fluttering her eyes, and being more than friendly.

Peter rolled his eyes, and mumbled an answer.

"But anyways, Tink, I called you over her for a reason..." He was going to have to word this carefully. Any talk about girls, not that he was at all interesting in them, (just the thought was repulsive) and she got tense and refused to answer any more questions. She was definitely the jealous type. "For a few days now, whenever I think about... something... my stomach gets all tied up in knots. It's like... how I feel before I go into battle with Hook, but less nervous... a different feeling... what does it mean?"

_Oh, don't I know what feeling that is. _Tink thought sadly to herself. _He's probably falling for Tiger Lily... he is around 16 now, all that flying to Earth he does has made him older... I guess stuff like this finally caught up with him. Oh! Tiger Lily will be so happy... she totally doesn't deserve him... _She shook her head, and concentrated on Peter. "Well, Peter, knowing from personal experience," she eyed him carefully, getting ready to gauge any reaction to what she said next, "whenever _I_ get that feeling, it's when I think about... someone I like."

"What do you mean? When I think about the Lost Boys, I never get this feeling."

Tinkerbell laughed out loud, but stopped seeing Peter's confused face. "No, I don't mean liking a friend. I mean when you _like _like someone. You know... having feelings?" She got a little quieter at the end, and cringed back. She knew how Peter thought about love, or anything like it, was out of the question and ridiculous, for "old people".

It took a second for this to sink in, but when it did, his face got red. Probably with anger. Right??

"No!! Are you... no! That's ridiculous. Just stupid. Go away, Tink, I can't take any more of your dumb ideas." Peter then stormed off, and disappeared down the hole into his home, leaving Tink sad and hurt.

_What?? No way. Tink's just crazy. I don't... gah! No way. No way at all. _Peter stalked back and forth in his room, and snapped at anyone that tried to talk to him. Later that night, when he was laying in bed, his mood had not improved. _Maybe if I just got rid of her... I would have no reason to think of her again!_ Peter thought that just out of anger... but then, the more he thought about the idea, the more it sounded logical. How easy it would be! Just wait for her to fall asleep, then sneak in, and just like that, it would be over. No need to ever think about her ever again. So, before he could change his mind, he raced out of his home to Earth, when a blissfully unaware Wendy was just getting into bed, after finishing another story about Peter Pan. Little did she know that later that night, her life would be changed forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own _Peter_ Pan, and wont for the rest of the chapters I write. **

**Hi, readers! Thanks for reviewing, I appreciate it! Please don't stop, they are such a big help, and I will want to write more if I know that people are actually reading it. So please review! Thanks!**

**w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p**

Peter was silently flying over a dark England, he tried to remember where he saw the Wendy girl who had been poisoning his mind ever since he had fist seen her_. Ahah_! He thought to his self_. There it is_. He instantly recognized the her home, and her large window, tightly closed. But for Peter, it shouldn't prove difficult to open, considering how strong his arms were from fighting with Hook. He flew down, and silently landed down on the window. He lifted opened the window, which much to his surprise opened a lot easier than he braced his self for. It flew open, and slammed up against the top of the window- pain making a loud BANG! Inside, Wendy jumped up in her bed. But, luckily, Peter had already flown up away from the window, and was hovering above it.

Wendy, dizzy from sitting up so fast, blinked hard a few times and looked around. She tried to let her eyes adjust to the dark, but they were still blurry. She looked over to the window, and saw her curtains moving slightly in the wind. Strangely, something seemed to be blocking moonlight from coming through the window.

_It's awful dark out tonight..._ She thought to herself, and swung her legs over to sit on the edge of her bed, trying to make minimal noise to not wake her brother_. And now I'm not tired... I think I'll get something to drink..._She stood up to go to the bathroom, looking back at the window one last time. But then, she stopped. Was there someone... standing in the window? Was that why it looked so dark out?? No. Well... maybe? Yes?? She slowly backed away, getting ready to run to her door if she needed to. "He... Hello? Is anyone there?" The "figure" in the window didn't move, and Wendy doubted her senses. "Hm... maybe I'm more tired than I thought..." she mumbled rubbing her head, and was about to go right back to bed until she saw gleaming white teeth smiling in the dark. She felt her blood run cold.

"Hi." Peter said, still standing on her window sill, waiting for her reaction. Wendy hesitated about a second before she spun around and made a run for it to the door. But, Peter flew to the door first, and put his self between her and the door. She was about to scream, but as soon as she opened her mouth, Peter clamped his hand over her mouth. Wendy quickly bit down on his finger, hard. He pulled his hand away, and before she could scream again, quickly turned on the light hoping it would faze this annoying girl for one second so he could get a word in before she screamed her head off.

Her mouth still open, ready to scream, but she paused, shocked, and then much to Peter's relief she shut her mouth. Her eyes grew wide to see a... strong, good looking, to put it lightly... teen-aged boy with red-brown messy hair, freckles, and bright mischievous green eyes staring at her in nothing but... leaves that looked something like a toga! He a dagger at his waist tied on with a vine belt, and he was bare-footed?? This was way to weird to believe to Windy. She backed away slowly from him, and looked over at John, who luckily was not awake, with his head under his blanket.

He stood there looking uncertainly at her, with that same weird feeling he got in his stomach whenever he thought about her before, and even worse when he clamped his hand over her mouth... well, before she bit his finger. But whatever Tink said it meant, she was wrong. Very wrong, she was just crazy.

"Who... are you?" Wendy asked timidly, trying to wrap her mind around this strange situation.

"I think you know!" He replied, amused and cocky. "I am the magnificent star of your stories! I fight pirates all day and no 'parents' ever have to control my life... poor you."

"This can't be real. You have got to be kidding me... okay! Where are the hidden cameras? Come out now! Please!" Wendy said frantically, looking around, having a hard time believing some boy from fairy tales she told to her little brother was standing there in her room, looking in her room.

Peter was amused by her attitude, but didn't realize that the more he talked to her, listned to her, looked at her... the more he began to forget his original purpose for coming to her house and making up another one.

"Wen - er, girl -" _Oops!_

"What? How do you know my name? And now that I think about it... how did you know I told stories about you in the first place?!"

_Act like you don't care. Act like you don't care. _"I came here before! To head stories about me, good ones of course. They are always nice to listen to!"

Wendy felt herself get hot. "I tell good stories?" She didn't know why it made her blush to hear him say it and she knew it certainly shouldn't, but all the same, it did.

"Uh... sure." Wendy and Peter both looked down. _God? What's wrong with me? I think it's this place. I should leave. Peter thought to his self._ After a little bit Wendy broke the silence.

"Why are you here?" She asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"I came here... I came to... I... came to..." Peter was having a very hard time telling her of her nearing death, and found himself not wanting to kill her at all.

"Well?" She asked, very curious why he was having such trouble with his words, not knowing the danger she could be in very soon.

"The Lost Boys need a mother, and you're a girl..." a plan started fitting together in his head, Peter began to like the story more and more. And, if Tink asked, he could tell her this was why! And of course it was the ony reason. "And you tell plenty of stories, right? Well then you should come and tell stories for the boys!"

"Um... and live there?" Wendy asked, not liking the sound of that idea very much.

"Of course! What else would you do?" He asked. _This Wendy girl is so ridiculous._

"Um... can I think about it?" _I don't know know I want. I certainly don't want to leave John, but Mom and Dad have been so strict lately... and its not like my life would be much different. They _are_ sending me away to a boarding for school for high school, and it starts in like... one week? And I really hate school... _"If I want to go home.. will you take me?"

"I guess... but I don't know why you would ever _want_ to leave!" He laughed, thinking this girl was so strange.

_He wouldn't understand..._ She thought to herself, and frowned. "What about John?"

"Who?" Peter asked, sounding uninterested.

"John. My little brother."

"I don't want to take him." He said, looking over at the small lump under covers. He was probably skimpy... Peter remembered him falling right asleep after Wendy's mom came in. Frail little boy, probably not good at fighting...

"And my parents would want at least one kid home, anyways, right?" Wendy said, thinking out loud.

"Huh?" Peter asked, popping out of his thoughts.

"Never mind. Sure. I'll go. But you have to take me back when I want to go home." She said, making sure she got the idea across.

"Okay, okay. But once I take you home, if I do, I'm not coming back to get you again, even if you want me to." Peter promised.

"Fine." Wendy said, and then smiled. Even though she knew she shouldn't go off to some "land" far away with someone she had first met (in person), she was. And she was excited.

Peter smiled back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Thanks so much to everyone that reviews to my stories, I really appreciate it and I would totally like more! I love to hear your feedback, good or bad.**

**w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p-w-p**

"So... how are we going to get to..." Wendy trailed off, not sure if she really was going to Neverland or somewhere else. She just told a story, after all. She had no clue how accurate it was or wasn't.

"Neverland?" Peter finished for her, and she nodded her head.

"Well, if Tink was here, I would have her put her dust on you," _which I know she wouldn't do willingly _Peter added mentally, "and then you would be fine. But considering that she isn't here... I am going to have to carry you." Peter ignored the way the strange feeling in his stomach increased, and he felt almost giddy. He was so confused by this feeling. And why was his heart rate so fast? He hoped Wendy couldn't hear it...

Wendy was shocked by his words. _Look how calm he is, _she thought to herself, _he isn't carrying me because he wants to. Just to get me there. Darn... no! No thoughts like that! Even though he is so... so hot... No! Ug. I am so hopeless. _Wendy was arguing with herself mentally, and didn't notice Peter giving her a funny look.

"What?" She asked, self-conscious, hoping that her thoughts weren't showing through her face.

"Nothing. Let's go." He walked over to the window ledge, and looked back at her. "Come on!" He said. He was excited to show the boys their new mother.

"So... how are you going to take me? Am I going on your back... or what?"

"Well, how much do you weigh?" He asked calmly.

"Excuse me?" Wendy asked, taken back. What a rude question!

"How much do you weigh?"

"I heard what you said... it's none of your business!" She said, and turned red.

"Okay... well, then just get on my back. And listen to what I say, okay?"

"Okay. Can I say bye to John?"

"And wake him up? Do you seriously think he is going to let you go without him?" Peter asked, raising one eyebrow.

"You're right... well, okay. Let's go."

Wendy got up on Peter's back with a little difficulty, and tightly wrapped her arms around his chest, ignoring how strong he felt, how warm he was... Peter wasn't exactly having an easy time forgetting that she was holding on to him tightly either, with her pressed up against him, even though he would die before he admitted it.

Before Peter was about to jump off the window ledge, Wendy asked a question.

"Well... am I too heavy for you?" She asked, embarrassed. Much to her surprise, he laughed!

"No! I was right, you weigh nothing compared to Tootles. He, on the other hand..."

Wendy laughed too, relived that she wasn't too heavy for him.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yea..." Wendy replied uncertainly, nervous to see if they would really would fly, or if this boy was just crazy and they would plummet down to Earth. But, before Wendy could change her mind and say that actually she wanted to stay to her home, Peter jumped. Wendy squeezed her hold around his chest harder, and squeezed her eyes shut. Peter could feel her holding onto him harder.

"Are you scared?!" He asked, finding the situation kind of funny. Scared! Ha.

"N-no." She stammered, and mentally kicked herself for stammering.

_Sureeee..._Peter thought to his self. "Are you closing your eyes?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I know were falling right now."

"Wendy," she got chills when Peter said her name, even though she knew she shouldn't, "open your eyes."

She opened them, and gasped. They were flying way over the tops of houses, the tops of the trees. She also noticed how fast they were going. She started to get dizzy.

"Oh. My. God!" She started to get scared. "Can't you fly a little... lower to the ground! If I fall - "

"You won't fall." Peter interrupted.

"But what if I do?" She asked, scared.

"You won't!" Peter answered back quickly, getting annoyed.

"What if I let go? I won't be landing on anything for a while."

"But you're not going to! And even if you did, I could catch you. Calm down!" _Sheesh._ _This girl... _Peter rolled his eyes. Suddenly, he felt a lot lighter. Too light...

"Oh my god!!!" Peter didn't let the surprise catch him, and he quickly swooped down to catch the quickly falling Wendy.

He caught her in his arms, and looked down at her wide, frightened, surprised brown eyes.

"What... the hell... was that??" He yelled at her, completely confused.

"I... I don't know. I guess I wanted to see if you - "

"Are you crazy?!?" He yelled again, staring at her in disbelief, "what if you fell? What if I _didn't_ catch you?" _God, why do I care?_ He thought angrily to himself.

"I don't know... I'm sorry." And, before Peter could say anything else, Wendy... started to cry!!

_Oh geez. What did I get myself into??_ He thought to himself, bewildered.

Wendy was mortified. She probably seemed crazy to him, and now she was crying. She wished she _did _drop.

"Uh... don't... don't cry! It's fine..." Peter had no clue what to say. If one of the Lost Boys cried, he just ignored them or told them to grow up. But... this was a girl. Weren't the rules different with them?? He had no clue.

Wendy tried her hardest to stop crying, but not being able to just made her cry harder.

Peter had no clue what to do. How could he quiet her?? Then, he had an idea. A very, very, very stupid idea, to Peter. But he was going to try it... but the only reason he was going to do this was to quiet her. And he would explain that after. That would be the only reason.

Then, Peter looked down at Wendy, into her eyes, and she quieted down. But Peter continued to lean down, and touched his lips to hers very, very gently.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone that reviews! I am loving writing this story, AND finals are over so I will be updating a lot more now! :) Thanks for reading!**

**peterwendypeterwendypeterwendypeterwendypeterwendypeterwendypeterwendypeterwendypeterwendypeterwendypeterwendypeterwendypeterwendypeterwendypeterwendypeterwendypeterwendypeterwendypeterwendypeterwendy**

Wendy was very surprised. No, that was an understatement. She was... there were no words that could describe what she was feeling. But, according to Wendy, he pulled away much to quickly. He looked away, in deisbeliefe that he let himself do something so foolish. Silence overpowered them. She had no clue what to say, and Peter was busy being absolutely furious with himself.

_What the hell was that?? Oh my... Oh God! What do I do? I'm Peter Pan! He loves no one, he cares for no one! What is this stupid girl doing to me. That's it. No more of this silly "caring for" business... I wish I could take her back but were so far along now, _Peter let one thought slip in that he wasn't proud of... _it was kind of nice, though..._ He was so confused. And, he hated to admit it but when he kissed her, the strange feeling in his stomach exploded, and it felt good.

When Peter spoke, his voice was strained. "I'm gonna keep you on my back for the rest of the trip, okay?" He looked at her for a fleeting second, and looked straight ahead again.

"How are you going to - " Wendy was about to ask how she was going to get on his back then somehow, Peter managed to flip her up and onto his back. She was stunned, but quickly wrapped her arms around his chest, holding on tight making sure that _this_ time, she wasn't going to let go.

"Don't fall this time." Peter's voice sounded more relaxed, but final. He wasn't going to talk anymore. The rest of the ride back to Neverland, Wendy let images of the kiss play over and over again in her head, while Peter was imagining the same thing, only he didn't want it there.

**peterwendypeterwendypeterwendypeterwendypeterwendypeterwendypeterwendypeterwendypeterwendypeterwendypeterwendypeterwendypeterwendypeterwendypeterwendypeterwendypeterwendypeterwendypeterwendypeterwendy**

Finally, after a very quiet ride, Wendy and Peter broke through the puffy white clouds and were soon flying in clear blue skies over sparking bright blue water. Wendy's thoughts were interrupted by Peter laughing.

"What?" She asked, curious.

"Hook's having a bad day..." he said, and then pointed down at the water. Wendy squinted, and then laughed. She could see a crocodile outside of the ship, looking up at a small figure, who Wendy assumed was Tink. "I'll never regret throwing his hand to that thing..."

Wendy laughed, too. Too loud, maybe? Suddenly, Peter told her to be quiet. She did, and noticed that they were very quickly flying away from the ship. Suddenly, a cannon ball flew fast them. _Ug. I want to go back so bad to fight him... but Wendy... not that I care but she could get hit... but I don't care! _Peter abruptly stopped and changed directions, going back to the ship. _But it's dangerous!_ Then Peter stopped, and turned around again. Wendy was having a hard time staying on him. Wendy cried out for him to stop, but he seemed consumed in his thoughts.

_Not again!_ She thought to herself, and then felt her hands slip. _What a bad place to fall... right near the ship! _She thought to herself, strangely calm, but she knew Peter was going to save her, right? But the closed she got to the water, the more it seemed that Peter wasn't going to save her this time. Her screams pierced the air, and suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her arm. Her screaming got louder, but this time it was more screaming in agony, and pain. Her arm was bleeding profusely. Wendy's screams broke Peter's internal conflict, and he noticed that she, once again was screaming and falling. But her screams this time were less in fear... and more in pain? Peter whipped his head over to Hook, and, horrified, saw a gun in his hand. _Is she hit?!? _Peter didn't wait another second, and flew down at fast as he could to Wendy. As he looked closer to her, he saw her arm covered in blood.

"No!" He cried out, and quickly forgot about Hook, only focusing on getting her away to safety. He finally caught her, and then quickly with her safely in his arms flew as fast as he could to the jungle. He looked down at her, and noticed that she was no longer screaming, and that she looked much too pale. _Shit. _"Wendy? Stay awake. Don't fall asleep." But he knew that she was already passed out from blood loss. Her arm was bleeding all over him. _I need to stop her arm's bleeding... I better hurry home..._ Peter flew back to his underground home as fast as he could.

When he got home, he tried to lay her down on his bed of leaves as soft as her could. The bleeding in her arm had slowed down a bit, but he didn't think that was a good thing. "Shit shit shit!" He whipped his head around, looking for something to tie her arm up with. Then he spotted a rag that one of the Lost Boys used as a loin cloth when they play Indians. _Whatever, anything that works... _Peter quickly tied the cloth under the bullet wound as tight as he could. _Now, how can I get the bullet out... _Peter looked around for anything sharp, and found two bone needles that the Indian's wife had given to him. _Well... here goes. Lucky, I've dealt with much worse with this._

After about 5 minutes of trying to dig around for the bullet, Peter got it out. _At least she so out she can't feel this... _He thought to himself as he sewed up the wound in tight, quick, clean stitches. When he was done, he sat down next to her and watched her sleeping. Her breathing was normal, and she looked peaceful enough. _I'll wait for the morning to wake her up. _He decided. Not wanting to move her, he laied down on the cold but soft ground, quickly falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't updated in an... obscene amount of time. But I finally have to time write again! Enjoy and please review!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Curly sleepily slid down the hole leading to his home when the sun started to come up. He and the Lost Boys had a crazy night last night with the Indians... the other boys feel asleep there but he wanted to get home. He stumbled over to his when he noticed that Peter wasn't laying in his bed. but on the ground. But someone was. Was it ... a... girl? Curly, interested, walked over to the girl. He looked close at her, and she didn't look like an Indian. She certainly didn't _dress _like an Indian. She had on a weird little white frilly thing with red sleeves and flowers on it. He stood there for a minute staring at the strange girl, wondering who she was and how she got there. He looked over her, at the red flowers. But, on closer inspection, he saw that the blotchy red flowers on her dress weren't flowers... and only one sleeve was red. Was the red blood?!? _What the heck did Peter do this time?! _Curly wanted to find out if the red was blood or just... red. He was about to walk forward, but he forgot that Peter was lying down in front of him. He tripped over Peter, waking him up and fell face first on Wendy's stomach, startling her as well out of her sleep and knocking the air out of her stomach.

"What the hell, Curly!" Peter yelled, and then jumped to his feet. Curly was stunned, and was still lying on Wendy's stomach. Angrily Peter yanked Curly off of Wendy by the hair. Curly yowled then left, pissed off, with a soar head._ Whatever that girl was doing to Peter it was making Peter act really strange_. _I'll go tell the others to lay off him for a while._ Peter then kneeled down by Wendy. She was coffing on her side (facing away from Peter) from her unpleasant wake up call. But seeing that she was okay, and not bleeding, Peter quickly got back up and sat in the large chair in the middle of the room, and pretended to be relaxing. He didn't know that from the way the chair was facing he actually couldn't be seen from where Wendy was on the bed.

Wendy finally got over her coffing fit and sat up in bed, not really sure what the heck just happened. The last thing she remembered was that horrible pain in her arm... She quickly looked down at her arm, wincing when she lifted it up. But, surprisingly it looked like the injury had been sewn up. _That's good... I wonder how long I've been asleep? Or where I... am? _

She suddenly jumped out of bed. She realized she had no clue where she was, or where Peter was. "Peter?!" She cried out, frantically looking around the room. "Where are you?!" He spun around, frantically looking around her surroundings. She seemed to be in a... big hole in the ground! There were little piles of leaves, weapons, candles, and other strange little trinkets.

Peter quietly sat in the chair in the middle of the room, amused by her frantic running around. He couldn't believe she didn't see him yet.

He waited a while to answer, but when he had had enough of her frantic running around, he simply answered, "I'm here."

Wendy, not actually excepting anyone to answer, shrieked and jumped up. Peter couldn't contain himself any longer... he started to crack up. Wendy flushed red, snapped angrily "Why are you laughing?"

"No... reason..." Peter tried to say though laughing. After a little bit of Wendy standing there fuming and glaring at Peter, he was able to get control of himself. Originally, Peter was going to try to be as serious as possible with Wendy to not give her any... notions that certainly shouldn't be in her head. But he soon realized that it was going to be hard to not be himself around her... she was so amusing!

"Arg!" Was all she could say before she stormed back to the bed she had been sleeping in, and fell down onto the soft grass, turning to face the dirt wall.

_Geez she's touchy!_ He thought to himself. He sighed, and swallowing his pride apologized. "Look, Wendy, I'm sorry."

"Sure. Not that it matters." She grumbled, and sat up facing him. "I wish I had never come."

That _definitely _hurt Peter more than it should have.

Wendy went on. "I mean, it haven't had one good thing... well... _almost _nothing good happen to me here!" Both Wendy and Peter blushed at her correction. "I mean, I fell, twice, I've been shot, I woke up in some strange underground hole, and I made a horribly irrational, irresponsible decision without saying goodbye to anyone I love, who are probably going crazy over me right now, to just run of to some crazy fairy-tale place without even knowing my chaperon for more than 20 minutes!"

Peter was standing there, speechless. "Well... do you want to go home?" He didn't care what her answer was. Not. He sighed, and decided he was just going to let his feeling run wild and let whatever happens happen.

"I don't know. I miss my family, but I haven't really had a lot of time to live here. How about you show me around the island today? Oh - and we're walking."

Peter laughed, and was happy that her mood seemed like it was improving. "Okay. Let's go."

"Wait!" She said as Peter turned to walk out of the hole. "Do you have any clothes I can wear?"

"No, sorry." He said as he turned around to face her. "I usually don't hold strange girls in my home, and wasn't exactly expecting to any time soon."

"Haha, okay. But my dress is gross and covered in... blood."

"Oh, yea. Well... I guess I'll show you to a stream and you can clean up. If you like."

"Okay. Sounds good. Lets go!" Wendy was excited, and Peter, even though he was trying to hide it, was extremely happy to finally have a girl on the island.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey readers! I'm so happy to be writing again! Sorry it's been so long. I love reviews so R and R!**

**peter wendy peter wendy peter wendy peter wendy peter wendy peter wendy peter wendy peter wendy peter wendy peter wendy peter wendy peter wendy peter wendy peter wendy peter wendy peter wendy peter wendy peter wendy peter**

Wendy was amazed by the beautiful vegetation that surrounded her. There were great trees that seemed to go up for miles covered with vines and moss, and sunlight splashed down from where there were holes in the canopy above. On the ground were beautiful ferns and interesting plants which she had never seen before, with great red flowers. And, even though Wendy was barefooted it didn't matter. The soft ground of dirt was soft and springy. Wendy understood why Peter was so happy here; it was the most beautiful place she had ever been.

"Peter, its so beautiful here!" She exclaimed, still entranced by her surroundings.

"Yeah. So much better then where you come from. I don't understand why anyone would want to live anywhere but here." He replied. Wendy took in a deep breath of the air, and squeezed her eyes shut, remembering the smell.

"So, where are you taking me?" She asked, for they had been walking for a while now. But she didn't doubt that Peter knew where he was going, so she figured that the water her was taking her to was far away.

"To a little pool of water that you can wash off in. It's not very far now."

"Okay. So... are you just going to leave me and then come back?" Wendy asked, knowing that this would be an awkward subject.

"Well, I thought about it," Peter said, and Wendy blushed. Peter looked horrified and embarrassed and quickly corrected, "No no no! Not like that! I just meant - "

"No, I know what you mean," Wendy said laughing. "It's fine. So what's gonna happen?" Wendy tried to lighten the mood again.

"I think for you own protection I should stay." He said firmly, and looked ahead focusing on where they were going.

"For my... protection? Why would I need protection?!?" Wendy asked frantically.

"Uh... I would just rather stay here to make sure that nothing comes that might make you nervous. There's nothing you need to worry about," _too much_ he thought to himself, "it's just that you have never seen some of the things that are here." Peter explained.

"Okay..." Wendy said. They walked on silently for a little while longer, and finally after a few more minutes they broke though one more wall of vegetation. There was a beautiful, tranquil bright blue pool of water with a bright yellow sandy shore. It was beautiful.

"Well, here we all. I'll wait being the plants. Yell for me if you need anything." That was all Peter said, and then he hurried back behind the big green wall. Wendy quickly undressed, and washed her bra, panties, and dirty dress in the pool. After about 10 minutes of scrubbing her clothes, most of the stains were out and she set them on a rock to dry. Then, she quickly jumped into the warm water, and ran her fingers through her dirty hair. She put sand in her hair, and rubbed it around trying to clean it. After she washed all the sand and dirt out of her hair, it actually felt nice. She was about to get out of the water when suddenly a cold clammy hand grabbed her ankle and pulled her under the water. Luckily, she was able to scream Peter's name before she went under.

Peter jumped up from a stump he had been sitting on, and ran to the beach to find it empty. But then Wendy broke through the water, and gasped for air before she went down again. "Oh god! Hold on!" Peter yelled, and jumped in the water. He opened his eyes, and saw it was a mermaid. She was trying to drown Wendy! He hissed at the mermaid, and she looked at Peter, startled, and then smiled. She stoked Wendy's face once, which was now calm, with closed eyes. Then, when Peter tried to grab for the Mermaid, she quickly swam away, leaving Wendy behind. She thought she had done her job; drowning Wendy.

Peter grabbed Wendy, ignoring how she had no clothes on at all, and rushed to the surfaced of the water, remembering finally that he needed air. He gasped for air when he reached the surface, and quickly swam to shore with Wendy. He laid her gently on the sand, and permitted himself one look at her beautiful, shining body before he tried to get her breathing. He looked at her soft body lying there on the sand, and new that he would never fell the same for anyone else. He could not let her die! Luckily the Indian wife had shown him how to make her breath again. He placed him mouth over hers, and blew air into her lungs. He pumped on her beautiful chest (he couldn't help but think how awkward this was going to be when she woke up). After a while of this, he started to loose hope when suddenly she started to coff. He rolled her onto her side, and water poured out of her her mouth. She groaned, and laid back on her back, opened her eyes to find Peter looking concernedly down at her.

"Are you okay??" He asked frantically, his eyes boaring into hers.

"Yeah," She replied hoarsely, "I'll be fine. What... happened." Peacefully shut her eyes again. The sun was so bright and so warm, all she wanted to was sleep. Suddenly then she realized that she felt the sun's rays _too_ well on her skin. Her eyes opened and she sat up, quickly wrapping her arms around her legs, trying to not let Peter see any more of her! "I'm naked!" She gasped, more embarrassed than she had ever been in her life.

"Uh... yeah..." Peter turned bright red. "I... just wanted to save you I didn't think about you not having clothes on. I'm sorry! I'll go-" He mumbled, and quickly got up to go before Wendy interpreted him.

"NO! Ohhhh no! You are not leaving me again!" She shrieked, terrified. Even though he knew he shouldn't, but he felt really good when she said that.

"Okay. Sorry. I won't go. Do you want to to get your clothes?" He asked, not looking at her to keep making this situation any more embarrassing for her. But, it doesn't meet he couldn't remember how it help to have her against him, and how it felt to hold her...

"Yeah sure. They're on the... the... MY CLOTHES ARE GONE!" She shrieked, even more mortified. _Oh, SHIT!_ She thought to herself. _This really can't get any worse!_

"What??" Peter asked. "Where were they??"

"On the rock. Over there." Wendy pointed to a bare rock, but forgot that she was using that arm as coverage, and blushed along with Peter. She quickly pulled her arm back to her chest.

"Well... I would give you my clothes... but then I wouldn't have any... um... how about I just carry you back to my home as fast as I can?" He tried to think of other ways that he could get her back best but this seemed like the best way.

"Oh... oh... okay..." Wendy mumbled. "But how the hell am I going to get clothes? Now matter where I am I am not gonna have clothes!" She said hysterically.

"Well at least at my home you can have a blanket to cover up with. I will get you a dress from the Indians after that. Okay? I'm sorry there's no other way." He honestly wasn't sorry, though. But he would die before admitting that, too.

Wendy sighed, and agreed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks so much to everyone that reviews (again, sorry for now updating for so long. Thanks for hanging in there!) I really appreciate it - and it helps to keep me going when I know that people actually read my writing :)  
**

**peter wendy peter wendy peter wendy peter wend****y peter wendy peter wendy peter wendy ****peter wendy peter wendy peter wend****y peter **

Wendy stood up awkwardly, and tried to cover up. She rolled her eyes, and asked an awkward question. "Look... so I know that you've seen me naked already... do I really have to go to trouble to cover up? Let's just go..." Peter was taken back, but just wasn't going to insist that she be clothed too much. And, he agreed - he didn't want to waste any more time, and just get this situation over as well.

"Uh... no it's fine. As long as you don't mind." Peter answered.

"I'm sure, but I'd appreciate it if we could go... _now_." She really wanting to get back. She wanted to die.

Peter awkwardly walked over, and put his arm around her back, and put his other arm right under knees, and lifted her up. _If I had clothing on, this would have been kinda nice..._ She thought to herself, feeling his arms around her. Without any further discussion, Peter flew up and at fast as he could go back to the Den. They arrived there unseen, and he was about to bring a mortified Wendy down into the Den when Curly came out from behind a tree.

"Hi Peter!" He called out innocently. Peters back was to him, and he noticed that he was carrying something... Wendy! "Oh, hi Wendy! Peter, why are you carrying her?" He asked. Wendy's eyes were wide with terror of being discovered, and she was bright red.

"Uh... hey, Curly."

"Why are you carrying Wendy? Is she hurt?" Curly said more forcfully. "Let me see, maybe I can help-"

"NO!" Wendy shrieked, startling Curly. She tried to keep her voice normal, and corrected herself, "No. I'm okay. Just... I'm fine." She sturrered, and looked up at Peter with pleading eyes.

"Did you hear that?!" Peter suddenly said, trying to think of an exuse to get him away.

"Hear what?" Curly asked excitedly, becoming temporarily distracted.

"Cannons! Go see what Hook it up to!" Peter lied.

"But I don't hear-"

"GO!" Peter roared. Curly jumped, and quickly ran off, confused by Peter and Wendy's odd attitudes. As soon as Curly was out of sight, Peter slid down the hole with Wendy on his lap. In the dark his hand accidently grazed her chest, but he quickly yanked his hand back. Wendy glowed red. There was no one in the Den at the bottom of the tunnel, and Wendy quickly jumped from Peter's arms as soon as they were in the Den and ran over to the bed. She threw her blanket of leaves the Lost Boys made for her over herself, finally feeling covered up. Peter was as red as a cherry, and Wendy couldn't help herself; she burst out crying.

Peter was horrified. What should he do?? "Er... it's okay... uh... why are you crying, though?" He asked stupidly, standing awkwardly on the other side of the room. He didn't understand. None of this was _her_ fault.

"Isn't it _obvious_?!?" She shrieked. "I was just almost d-d-drowned by mermaids, lost _all_ of my clothing, and had to be c-carried back NAKED and I just..." Wendy broke down again, sobbing into her pillow. She was so ashamed! She never wanted to see him again.

Peter walked over and sat down cross-legged next to her bed. He had now idea what to say to her - the only girl he had ever really hung around was Tink, and she never did this around him. "How's about this..." He suggested, "can we just forget this ever happened?"

"Yes, _please_. I never want to think about this again. But it's going to be hard to forget something this mortifying..." She sniffed, and rubbed her puffy red eyes.

"Not if you just pretend it never happened. We'll never talk about it again. Okay?"

Wendy looked at him and saw that he was completely serious. "Okay." She sniffed again.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes, until a thought dawned on Wendy. "I don't have any clothes." She said, breaking the silence.

"Uh... yea. But I thought we weren't going to talk about it any more."

"I know, and I'm not. I'm only saying that I have no clothing, and I don't really want to walk around naked... it was bad enough for a half hour."

Peter nodded his head, and tried to think where he could get her clothes. Tiger Lily was being strangely cold towards Peter ever since Wendy had arrived at the island, so getting Wendy a dress from the Indians was out-of-the-question. But that was the only place that he could imagine getting clothing from... unless... Hook! He probably had a dress somewhere that he had stolen.

"Here, Wendy, I'll be right back. I'll get you clothes from Hook, okay?" He said, and jumped up and walked to the tunnel.

"Wait!" Wendy shouted out. "I don't want to dress like a pirate."

Peter couldn't believe his ears. "This is the only way that I can get you clothing, and you are being specefic on how you want to look?" He asked, appaled.

Wendy only shrugged.

Peter rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll try to find you something... not... pirate-ish." Wendy laughed a bit, feeling slightly better as the aspect of having clothes again, and watched him go. When he left, she suddenly felt a wave of sleepiness crash over her. Before she could think over what could have made her so tired, she was out like a light, tucked deep in her blanket.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey readers - thanks sooo much for reviewing! I really love it. I'm sorry about not being able to write in a... very long while. Things have come up but now that I finally have time to write, I will! Thanks for hanging in there. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Peter flew high above the tree tops with his eyes clothed, forgetting his chore and enjoying the feeling of the cool wind against his skin. He was glad to be out of his home - sometimes it got just too stuffy in there. He let his mind free from thinking about everything that had happened in the past few days, not letting himself worry about anything. Right now all he wanted to do was fly.

After a while of soaring through Never Land, he slowly let his mind become clogged again with persistent thoughts and was about to fly home when he remembered why he went out flying in the first place - he had to find Wendy clothing. He doubted that Tiger Lily would give him clothing since she, like Tink, seemed like the "jealous" type, not that she had any reason to be. It was just that whenever he was hanging out some other Indian girl, she always acted a lot less friendly to him. _Oh, right!_ He thought to himself, _I can just go and get her clothes or whatever from Hook's ship! I'm sure he had stolen clothing somewhere..._ With that thought, he soared off towards the shore to Hook's boat. He made sure that he flew in the jungle now so that Hook wouldn't spot him in the sky and try to shoot him. He got to the edge of of the jungle and stopped to listen for singing or talking from the boat - but it was silent. _I guess they're on shore... perfect!_ With his good luck, he was able to fly on board, but was started by a sleeping Smead. Peter held his breath as he tip-toed past him, trying to not laugh at the fat, innocent looking sailor. He crept towards the Captain's door, and tried the handle, expecting it to be locked. But, to his surprise, it was open!

"How lucky!" He said happily under his breath as he walked in the glorious room, filled with treasures of many journeys. There was a grand chair in the middle of the cabin, in front of a dark rose-wood table with a globe on the left, a map of Never Land in the middle, and daggers stabbed into the desk on the right. There was only one dim light in the room, hanging from the top of the ceiling. Because of the lighting, everything in the room cast strange, large shadows.

Finally, he spotted what he was looking for. A large treasure chest was sitting in the corned of the room across from him, with fancy old-fashioned clothing piling out of it. He walked over to the chest, and quickly rummaged through it, looking for a dress that looked "Wendy size". He came across a strange white stiff looking thing with ties in the back, and thought that it looked kind of like the dress she had worn before. But he wasn't sure that was what she wanted, so he found another blue dress - thing. _I'll just bring them both back, _he thought to himself.

He tucked the clothing under his arm when suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he saw something shift in the darkness. Peter immediately pulled out his dagger, but still kept the clothes under his arm. "Come out, Hook!" He shouted. "I know you're here!" A shadow immediately slunk out of a corner behind him and Peter whipped around to face Captain James Hook. He saw a long silver sword glint menacingly, but Pan wasn't afraid; he was excited! He hadn't fought with Hook for ages, and he needed to get him back for shooting Wendy.

"Well, Peter, this is interesting. Breaking into my ship, not to steal gold, but dresses? This is quite odd, I must say." Hook said, and laughed a low menacing laugh. "Yes, I supposed it must get lonely without any women with you. Are you going to dress up, or are your friends so you can all pretend to have a girl and have a go kissing each other?" He laughed at his joke.

"These aren't for me or my friends, Hook. But there are, in fact, for a girl. And you should talk about being lonely, Hook, because I happen to know that you are indeed very lonely and haven't kissed a women in your entire sad, angry, lonely life." Peter said with a mocking smile. Hook ignore this comment, but it was true and stabbed him in his heart. Instead of saying anything else, he lunged at Peter. Peter flew out of the way, but a little too late; Hook's sword snagged onto the blue dress, and ripped off a bit. Peter again remembered that he had to get her clothes back to Wendy, so flew of the cabin, shouting, "I'll be back for you later, Hook, don't worry!" With that, Peter soared away from the boat, until he couldn't hear Hook's angry shouts at him.

...

Peter slid down expertly into his home, and Wendy didn't hear him. So, when he said hello, she shrieked, startled.

"God, Peter! Why did you sneak up like that?" She asked angrily, blood rushing up to he cheeks. Peter laughed, but didn't say anything. He threw the clothes at her.

"Are there what you wanted? I wasn't sure what the white thing was, but it looked like what you were wearing before so I got that and the blue dress for you." Wendy looked at the "white thing", and laughed. It was a corset! "What?" He asked, "is it the wrong thing?"

"No, it's fine. Thanks. I'm gonna get dressed, so can you... look the other way, please?" She asked. It was Peter's turn to blush, and he quickly walked over to his chair, and sat down. Wendy slid on the corset, not entirely sure how lace it. So, she tuned it around and laced it in the front, and then struggled to twist it back around. Then, she put on the dress, which was a little big but not too bad. It only had one problem; it looked like it had been shortened quite a bit by a knife, and stopped a bit above her knee.

"Well," she announced, "all done."

"Okay... does it fit?" Asked Peter, still sitting in his chair.

"It's a little big, and I think it was ripped, but other than that it's fine. But... I can't really zip up the back. Can you do it for me, please?"

"Uh... sure." He said, and quickly walked over behind her and zipped up her dress, trying to avoid all unnecessary skin contact. "It looks... nice. But it's a little baggy on your waist here," he said, and put his hands on either side of her waist (giving her chills), grabbing the extra fabric and pulling it back to where it fitted nicely. "We can have the Chief's wife fix it for you," he said, and then remembered where his hands were and quickly pulled them back.

"Okay," she said, turning around to look at him. "Thanks for the dress."

They both looked away, staying silent for a long, awkward period of time. It was Wendy who broke the silence:

"So... what do you eat around here? I'm really hungry."

"Oh! I forgot about that. Um, we usually just eat in here. Whatever you find you eat, basically..."

"Okay, well, what do you eat though?"

"Fruit, meat and fish. Stuff like that. Sometimes we eat with the Indians, though, and they make really good bread. In fact, I'm pretty sure we were supposed to eat with them tonight. Are you going to come?" He asked, wondering how the Indians would react to her.

"Uh... no, I think I'll stay here." She replied. "I think I'd like a night to myself."

"Okay," he said, "that's fine. I'm gonna leave now to get food for tonight, so I probably won't back until tomorrow, maybe. If any of the Lost Boys come in and ask for me, just say I'm with the Indians and for them to come. Okay?"

"Yea, okay. See you." She said, and smiled.

"See you later, Wendy." He said, smiled, and flew up and out the the hole in the ground.


End file.
